Invitations and Doubts
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: A much desired question is asked, resulting in an unexpected discussion.


Disclaimer: The _Hardy Boys_ and _Nancy Drew_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Invitations and Doubts

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow tonight?"

Having been intensely staring into her glass of soda for the past three minutes while leaning against the rail of the back porch, Nancy jerks her head up in surprise, her train of thought interrupted. She almost gets whiplash as she swiftly turns her head to the side. "Are you serious?" she blurts out incredulously. She had imagined this moment thousands upon thousands of times and what she would say in response. But not that.

Frank's nervous expression is replaced with puzzlement. "Of course I'm serious," he replies, a frown starting to wrinkle his brow.

He had been pestered by Joe to finally up and ask Nancy out. There were plenty of guys who'd be more than eager to steal her from under his nose if he wasn't careful. And, his brother had told him, _everyone_ was hoping they would finally get together; it was a well-known secret they had been "crushing on" each other for a long time. They were "made for each other," was the way Bess put it when she had called, urging him to go for it.

Frank had been mostly tight-lipped during those "pressure discussions" he'd come to call them. Silently he had admitted to himself he would like to pursue a relationship with Nancy. They had been friends for years and were very much alike… So while in River Heights to celebrate George's 18th birthday this week, after he had gained Mr. Drew's permission, he decided he would ask Nancy out. He had tried to prepare himself for the possibility of being rejected, but Nancy's question has now thrown him off balance. He watches her closely as she bites her bottom lip.

"Oh," she fishes for words, "I'm sorry; you caught me off guard." She shifts her weight from one foot to the other and drops her gaze to her feet. Crickets' chirping fill the awkward silence.

"Nancy? What's wrong?" Frank asks at length. He touches her arm lightly.

"It's nothing, really," she says, embarrassed. She falls silent for a moment and then looks him square in the eye, uneasiness in her own. She rambles on, her words almost running together, "Are you really sure you want _me_ to go out with _you?_ You're not just asking me because everyone has been saying we would make a cute couple and all? T-t-there isn't someone else you want to be with? Like, like Bess or –"

"_Bess!_" Frank exclaims, shocked. "Wait! Slow down." Carefully he sets his empty glass down and turns to face her fully, his expression serious. He reaches for her hand. "Now, what is really going on? Hmm?" he probes.

Nancy wills herself to hold his searching gaze. She swallows hard. "Last month Dad and I visited the set of _Terror on Tour_, you know, the movie based on us and one of our cases." At his nod, she continues, "The scene they were filming was between you and Bess. You two were eating a quick lunch while taking a break from following up on a clue. And…and the conversation became more romantic, and you and Bess almost kissed except your cell phone going off broke the moment." Nancy swallows thickly. "I was surprised by the scene, and one of the scriptwriters explained that you and Bess end up together in the movie. And ever since then, I couldn't help wondering…" her voice dies off, and she lowers her head.

Frank stares at her, caught between disbelief and anger. He hadn't been overly excited about _Terror on Tour_; from what he had heard the personalities of Joe, Bess, and some of his and Nancy's families would be changed, and the mystery was going to be quite different from what had really happened. He'd turned down the offer to make a cameo appearance. But he had no idea that there was going to be any romance in it, least of all between him and Bess. Stupid filmmakers.

The boy shakes his head and squeezes Nancy's hand. "No, Nancy…no. I wasn't asking you out to please Joe or anyone. And I am not secretly pining after Bess or another girl -- never have. Besides," his eyes twinkle, and a one corner of his mouth tilts upward, "I think Bess has been our biggest cheerleader."

"Really?" Nancy peeks up at him.

"Really. Though, I must confess I have pined after a girl, a reddish blond-haired one," he admits.

The remaining shadows vanish from the girl's eyes, and a smile lights her face as she blushes. "Frank Hardy…" she laughs softly.

Clearing his throat, Frank steps closer to her and takes her other hand in his. He presses both of them gently and looks down at her. "Nancy, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he repeats his earlier question. Even now he still feels the tiniest bit of nervous anticipation.

"I would love to, Frank," she says, her smile widening.

He laughs in relief. "Great."

"Took you long enough," Nancy teases. "Ned was starting to wear me down with requests for a date."

Frank doesn't waste words. Instead he captures her willing lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for all the out of character-ness. I will try to write Frank and Nancy's characterizations better next time. 


End file.
